Butterfly Kisses
by xFireChickx
Summary: wally and his kids. songfic.


**Okay, this is my very first one-shot _ever_. So excuse me if it sucks. This takes place when our favorite operatives are grown up and have kids of their own. I don't know how I came up with this, but might as well write it down before someone else does. So this is Wally-centric, with his three kids that I put in my other KND story that you don't have to read to understand this. So now that I'm done boring you...**

It was way past midnight when he came home. _Damn work_, Wally thought to himself savagely. No doubt Kuki had already put the kids to bed.

It was almost routine, an unspoken schedule.

Kuki would put the triplets to bed after they would argue that they weren't tired when they were collapsing on the way up the stairs. Then she would wrestle each into their pajamas, and try to remember that Butch had to be set in his crib first followed _very _shortly by Hannah before they ran and hid from their tired mother. Sally would stay close. Being the most naive, she would believe those stories that her brother would make up to scare her.

Wally would either come home very late from work or would go to bed at the same time as his wife. At around midnight, he would make the journey up the stairs to check on the three. The trip would usually be the same every night: he would make his way up the stairs consumed in darkness, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake anyone else up. He would fail to remember that one step that creaked, and swear to himself as he thought about how he would remember next time. He would creep through the hallway silently, and through the door to his old room where the nursery was.

In the daytime, it was a very bright little room now that it wasn't littered with clothes and trash like how it was when he was a kid. One half of the room was orange while the other half was green. Those were the only two colors that the triplets would agree on. But now that it was past midnight, all that you could make of it was that it was very dark.

There were two light switches installed. One was to completely illuminate the room when the sun was starting to go down. The other was very dim so it wouldn't wake anyone. That's the one that Wally switched on.

_There's two things that I know for sure._

So now that he was only consumed in semi-darkness, he proceeded to the first crib. This one held the only boy as well as the oldest. Butch, they decided to name him. "Its a fighter's name," Wally had insisted when he was born.

Even with his dark hair that he had inherited from his mother, everyone agreed that he bore a greater resemblance to his father, both in looks and from the start, he had fallen in love with sports and had a knack for attracting trouble. He would tell anyone who'd listen that he was going to be on TV, playing all the sports that everyone got so worked up about. He particularly had a love for basketball, being quite understandable as he grew very quickly, and was now the tallest out of his sister and friends.

Despite his roguish behavior, he had so much heart that it was believable that he was Kuki's son. He was particularly protective of his two sisters, and wouldn't let anyone but himself tease them. He told people about this openly to state how he was a tough guy, but it also made his grandmas and aunt coon over how he was such a sweetheart, much to his annoyance.

His usually mischievous eyes were now closed as he was sleeping with his head buried deep into his pillow. His pudding bowl hair was messily sticking up in every direction, no doubt from tossing and turning during the earlier part of the night. Butch always slept on his belly with his face invisible due to both his hair and pillow as if he had thrown himself there after an exhausting day of who knows what. Butch reminded Wally of himself when he was young, especially when he was sleeping because that was the same position that he himself used to sleep in.

Smiling for no apparent reason, Wally adjusted his blankets, ruffled his already messy hair, then moved on to the next crib.

_She was sent here from heaven,  
And she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life._

This one had the possession of the middle child and the only blond. Kuki had thought of the name Hannah, as Hannah Montana was who she was reminded of with her blond tufts of hair. Of course, that show had been canceled years ago, but it was still the first thing that came to mind.

Wally wasn't too happy about her choice in name, not being a fan himself, but it turned out to fit her personality. Out of the three, Hannah was the diva. She would go through old Halloween costumes in search of a pop star's outfit, and would strut around the house singing the Rainbow Monkey theme song as well as others that she had either heard or had made up. Friends and family members would politely applaud when she was done with a song, and tell her she was going to be a big star when she grew up.

Of course, she had other plans though. When she wasn't singing, she would draw on scraps of paper, the corners of newspapers and sometimes napkins. She drew so much, in fact, the Wally had admitted that Hannah's drawing were better at only age two than his own age age ten, not that he drew much anyway. During vacations and family reunions, some family member would offer to take her to an art museum to see what she would accomplish if she practiced enough. Hannah fell in love with the idea of pencil sketches taking the place of photographs after seeing the highly detailed drawings of many artists. So she would draw things like the adults watching TV, someone sleeping, or a scene that had been burned into her imagination. During one family reunion when Aunt Mushi had stayed with them, Project Runway had been playing on the TV when Hannah walked in. Now she talked about becoming a fashion designer, and would make her own clothes. Sh already had countless outfits made for her many stuffed animals.

Hannah had the same green eyes as Butch, but everyone could agree that they were very much different. Butch's eyes glinted when he was up to no good. Hannah's eyes were always poring over her latest drawing. Nevertheless, her's were too, closed. After gazing down at his middle child, he flashed a quick glance back toward Butch's crib. Oh how many times had he heard that they were complete opposites! They had so many fights during the day because of it. Whether it was something about toys or what to watch on TV, they always found something to disagree on, not unlike himself and Kuki when they were ten.

Even the way they slept was different. Hannah greatly resembled something out of those classic princess stories. She fell into a peaceful sleep on her back with her now long blond hair spread out around her pillow, her hands either at her sides or over the blankets over her belly. Tonight, they were on her belly, so she looked like Sleeping Beauty.

Wally smiled to himself again, and gently brushed her bangs back to he could kiss her forehead.

_But most of all for butterfly kisses,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
_"_Walk beside the pony, Daddy its my first ride._"  
"_I know the cake looks funny, Daddy but I sure tried._"

The last crib held his youngest child, and the only one that was almost an exact replica of a parent, in appearances anyway. After Butch and Hannah had been named, Kuki had asked the simple question about the small girl, "What do you think we should called her?" Without even pausing to think about it, he had answered, "Sally." He didn't know how or why, but he could almost _sense _that she came with her name, like in a past memory or something.

The young girl had inherited Kuki's black hair and that innocent look to her. However, she had Wally's eyes like her two siblings, but of course, different. No one could decide who she was most like, considering she was a little of both parents. There was hardly a young girl alive that could resist Rainbow Monkeys, as her mother and sister proved thoroughly. Of course, Sally hadn't been able to resist them either. But unlike the two, Sally had only ever asked for one Rainbow Monkey in her entire life, which wasn't much to begin with, but still! While Hannah was constantly asking for the newest Rainbow Monkey, Sally had made it clear that she only wanted the plain green one that she had received for her second Christmas. And she only used that Rainbow Monkey either to keep her company in those fitful nights or as to not get left out when other little girls started playing with their own. Of course she participated in her sister's games and activities like tea parties and house.

But other times, she played sports with her brother of her father. Oh how she loved playing sports outside in the sunshine in the summer evenings when her father didn't have to work. Those times he would teach her a variety of sports that she would become vaguely interested in. She would particularly love to practice baseball and basketball with her brother. As basketball came easily to Butch, Sally had become a natural at softball. Then again, she would much rather play volleyball any day. But Butch called that a "sissy sport", could only occasionally get him to play with her. Hannah was much easier to convince to play volleyball, as she was very good at it as well. Of course, at that age it was only keeping the ball in the air as long as they possibly could, but it was still enjoyable.

Besides her two sides, there was just something absolutely lovable about Sally, especially when she was asleep. Sally slept on her side, curled up into a little ball like a cat or a dog would in front of a set fireplace. Uncle Joey nicknamed her "Kitten" when she fell asleep in the car the year before. Sally supported this nickname by crawling around on all-fours, meowing and drinking milk.

Wally chuckled at the vague memory as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

_Oh with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night._

He quietly backed out of the room, turning off the dim light off as he went. Just as he was about to close the door, three little voices stopped him.

"Goodnight, Daddy," they said sleepily.

"G' night."

**Totally meaningless. But I don't care. If anyone's out there that read through this, REVIEW! They make an author's world go 'round. The lyrics are from a song called "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. Its originally just made for daughters, but I don't care.  
**


End file.
